kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Person
Ms. Person is the chemistry teacher at Elliot's school who has a broken voice box and is forced to use text-to-speech to communicate with her students. In Field Trips, she was shot in the head by the postal dude. At first she was presumed dead until she started typing on her keyboard again telling the class to get going after the principal's announcement. Personality Ms. Person is one of the more well-mannered characters. She uses pragmatic diction when speaking to her students and colleagues and manages to keep her composure when others (especially Brandon) start picking on her. She does her best to try and help her students and deter them from breaking the rules, usually to no avail. She has shown her angry side every so often, such as when Brandon attempted to get the other students to leave the museum on a class field trip. She was also unusually vulgar on an outing with her colleagues, demanding marshmallows for S'mores and even using profanity. She is often pushed around by Brandon, being the butt of a lot of his insensitive jokes and is even physically abused by him. Somehow, the wounds she receives don't appear to faze her at all, as she always appears just fine later on and has an endless supply of Text-To-Speech keyboards she pulls from hammerspace. Look Ms. Person wears a bright white turtle neck sweater and pale olive jeans with her hair clipped up at the back of her head. Her eye pupils are always focused onto her nose which explains while Brandon called her Ms. Derpson in Mondays. Appearances Elliot Goes To School series * Elliot Goes to School * Mondays * Field Trips * Pep Rallies * Elliot Goes Camping * 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER Cameos * Gorgeous Freeman * The Kitty0706 Gmod/SFM Collab! Personality Ms. Person is surprisingly calm and collected but dose show irritation on occasion especially with the main casts shenanigans it was shown that she dose get pissed off in the Elliot goes to school episode Elliot Goes Camping. Powers and Abilities Like most Gmodians Ms Person has a advanced durability and appears to be able to come back from the dead with coming back to life after being eaten by Elmer J Fapp in the video 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER Trivia * Ms. Person uses the model of Judith Mossman from Half-Life 2. She is not the only ''EGTS ''teacher with such a model, however; Mr. Higglesworth uses Isaac Kleiner's model, and Mr. Cool uses Odessa Cubbage's model. * Although The Official Insist says that Ms. Person has only broken voice box, she is somewhat paralyzed and unable to move some body parts. For example: She usually moves using a deskchair rather than using her own feet. * Ms. Person was shown to have a fondness for marsh mellows in the final Elliot goes to school episode Elliot Goes Camping where she rages at Mr. Cool for not giving her marsh mellows which is rather unlike her Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Elliot Goes to School characters